


Art Boy

by fuckyouall



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouall/pseuds/fuckyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard liked to think that he didn’t usually made mistakes – he just didn’t do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slut Cars and Pretty Boys

Gerard liked to think that he didn’t usually made mistakes – he just didn’t do the exact right thing, like for example: getting this damn cat, cause now he’s always sneezing, but he doesn’t regret it, because he likes the company, and the cat is really cute. See? Not exactly a mistake, just not the right thing. So, when he searched for a store of art supplies, he got the wrong address and ended up in a sex shop (and met this two guys who were totally laughing at him but whatever).  
“So… I’m guessing this isn’t an art supply store” He said to the guy at the counter, who was clearly holding his laughter.  
“Dude, there’s literally a lot of dildos around you, and unless you make art with it, this isn’t what you were looking for” When Gerard was about to reply, a short guy came through the door behind the cashier, looking very pleased with the situation in front of him.  
“Did you seriously just thought that this was an art store?” Now that he was closer, Gerard could take a good look at him; he was really short, covered in tattoos, his hair a little above his shoulders, wearing a shirt of the Smashing Pumpkins, and dear Satan, he was hot. He was feeling his face flushing, cursing himself for being stupid.  
“I… uh. I – I don’t know? Oh dear Satan I’m sorry I get really nervous around small people -oh shit, I mean pretty people. I’m just making this worse by rambling, right? Sorryigottagobye”  
He left the store blushing like hell, feeling like an idiot, running and not looking back, even though the short guy was yelling after him. However, he wouldn’t consider going to that sex shop a mistake, because he met a pretty guy and ran away, but still. When he finally got home, he sat on the couch and thought about his day so far, and decided that he would never tell what happened to anyone, not even his brother. Speaking of the devil, his phone rang, reading the name Mikey on the screen, he answered.  
“Hey Gee! Dude I miss you, you honestly need to get out of that apartment and meet people”  
“Well hello to you too Mikeyway, and I really don’t” he could physically feel his brother rolling his eyes and scoffing at his words.  
“Oh come on, Gee, please. I have this gig tonight at a bar and you should totally come tonight, at 8 pm, there’s this awesome band playing today, they’re great! Could you please come with me?”  
Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes, considering the offer and thinking about all the terrible things that could happen. “What’s the catch?”  
“What do you mean ‘what’s the catch’? I’m offended, disgusted, and hurt, Gerard. I’m your brother, I want to spend time with y-“  
“Cut the crap, Mikey, just spare me of your drama, tell me what do you want”  
“Now you’re just being really rude. But okay, please don’t hate me, but there’s this guy, and he’s in the band, and when I went to their last show he said I should totally meet them backstage and spend time with the band, and I said yes, but I don’t want to go alone”  
“So, I’ll be a third wheel?”  
“No! you see, there’s this other guy in the band and he’s cute, so you know… you could get along and blah blah blah”  
“God, fine I’ll go, just shut up”  
“Thanks Gee! You’re the best, I love you.” Before he could answer, his brother hung up, leaving him to his thoughts. Well, he still had three hours before the show at the bar, so he could do some cleaning in his apartment, or try to write something. Unfortunately, he just sat on the couch and procrastinated for the entire evening, like the responsible adult he was. He took a shower and got really to leave, sending a message to Mikey that he was leaving the house.  
 

 

When he got there, it wasn’t crowded with people, but it wasn’t exactly empty, so he just went looking for his brother trying not to think about how many people were really there and how he hated them. He found Mikey in a booth for four people and sat down, nodding at his brother, who was definitely nervous about the backstage thing. When the band got on stage, he didn’t really was paying any attention, which later he would admit that it was definitely a mistake. Gerard couldn’t see much, and he wouldn’t bother to get up to catch a glimpse of the guys in the band, but he could admit that they were really awesome.  
“Holy shit Mikey, they really are great.”  
“Told ya” Mikey said grinning and blushing like a school girl for an unknown reason. When their show ended, he thought about going to get something to drink, when Mikey stopped him. “Stay here, the guys will get us drinks”  
“What guys? Please tell me this isn’t a double date, please tell me you didn’t set me up”  
“Relax, I just forgot to mention that the guys on the band are my friends and they should be heading back here any moment”  
Great, he thought to himself, he’d have to socialize with his brother’s friends. He heard some laughter behind him, probably Mikey’s friends, so he didn’t bother to look behind him, but as he looked at his brother, the guys were already making themselves comfortable sitting around the table.  
“Hey! You’re the guy from the sex shop!” When he looked at the person that said it, he felt his cheeks heating up, it was the short guy with the tattoos from that fateful day, smiling at him. When he looked at his brother he had a confused expression on his face.  
“That’d be me”  
“What? Gerard in a sex shop? He doesn’t even leave the house, and when he does is to get his art shit”  
“He thought Ray’s sex shop was an art supply store, oh god you should’ve seen his face when he realized where he really was”  
Laughter erupted on the table, everyone looking at him expecting a reaction, but he really couldn’t even move from embarrassment. “Well I got the wrong address, okay?” he sighed wondering how it could get any more uncomfortable.  
“Gee, this is Frank, the guy with the big hair is Ray, the weird one with eyeliner is Pete, the blond is Patrick” he looked at every one of them, thinking that Mikey had surprisingly pretty friends.  
“Hi to everyone” as everyone engaged conversation, he felt like he was intruding in something, like he didn’t belong, then Frank turned to him, like he was reading his mind or something.  
“So Gerard… tell me more about yourself, Mikey just said that you were a coffee addict that never leaves the apartment”  
“There’s not much to say, really. He said everything that needs to be said about me.”  
“Well, then I’ll say somethings about myself. I’m Frank, I’m 22 and I was born on Halloween, I really like tattoos and I have a weird obsession with horror and gory movies. Also, I love dogs” ‘You also play guitar like a god, and looks like one too’ Gerard thought to himself.  
“What?”  
“Did I say that out loud? Shit”  
“You kind of did. So… I look like a god? That’s something, man. Aw, you’re blushing” Frank said giggling like a 5-year-old, and suddenly, Gerard felt his cheeks heating even more, if that was possible.  
“Well shit. Excuse me I forgot my phone on the car”  
“Anyway, his car is a Trans-Am. A slut car” Mikey said and Gerard immediately turned back still red as a tomato. “Mikey! Stop quoting That 70’s Show or I swear I will tell them about that time with the toaster”  
“Shut up. You see Frank, Gerard is like a Taylor Swift song; catchy and fun but it will get annoying, might as well enjoy it while it doesn’t” was the last thing he heard before finally getting to his car, then he texted Mikey saying that he had to go to work because of an emergency, if you could call meeting a pretty punk boy and embarrassing yourself in front of him twice and you just had to get the hell out of there and emergency, that is, but Mikey didn’t believe him anyway. God what would he do now?


	2. embarrassing crush

Gerard really wanted to know why his life sucked sometimes. Sure, he met a cute guy and literally ruined everything in less than hours by being himself. As he rolled himself in a ball of self-pity, his phone rang, and he already knew who it was.  
“What the fuck was that about?” He heard his brother’s voice whisper shout through the phone and just wished for the ground to open up and swallow him.  
“What was what about? I have no idea what you are talking about”  
“God, you’re so full of shit. You left suddenly, what was that about seriously? Was it Frank? Oh my god, you have a crush on him already!”  
“No I don’t! Stop it now, I was just embarrassed”  
“Well, now Frank is asking a lot of things about you, like, your favorite color, favorite food and ice cream flavor and what do you like in bed. Dude how am I supposed to know this?”  
“Shit, Mikey I hate you shut up. He did not ask that; you’re just making that up to make me uncomfortable”  
“I just told the guys that you invited us to your house to get pizza, okay? So please be presentable and clean a little.” Before he could say anything, Mikey hung up, so he stood there in the middle of the living room processing everything his brother said on the phone and oh shit the guys were coming to his house. He took all the boxes of pizza from the nights before and finally threw it out, chain smoked, and cleaned a little bit more, so everything was presentable. When he heard the front door opening, he immediately called his friend, just to pretend he was busy.  
“Gee, what happened?” Ryan answered the phone too quick for his liking, which probably meant that he was making out with his boyfriend that Gerard kept forgetting the name.  
“Oh shit, you answered too fast. Anyway I don’t care. So, a few days ago I went to a sex shop because I thought it was and art store, and there was this cute guy and oh god I was so embarrassed, I left running, but he’s friends with Mikey, and now he’s here in my apartment and I totally got a crush on him, I’m so fucked”  
“Holy shit, I really want to see you embarrassing yourself in front of him, I’ll be there in 15 minutes” And before he could answer, Ryan hung up on him, and he stood there in the middle of the kitchen for a few seconds before Mikey entered with his so called friends laughing about something he wasn’t interested in because he was having a crisis internally.  
“Hi Gee, so, we already ordered the pizzas, hope you don’t mind”  
“No, it’s okay, by the way, Ryan’s coming with his boyfriend”  
“Oh I’ll bet”  
“Not like that, you pig. He’s coming here with his boyfriend, so please try not to embarrass the poor boy. He’s been with Ryan for 3 months now, and that’s the longest of his relationships, probably because we haven’t met him yet”  
“That’s probably true. Let’s wait for them and the pizzas in the living room” when he took a seat on the couch, he hadn’t realized that it was next to Frank, avoiding to look at the boy, he just kept looking at Ray and Patrick, but not Pete: it was slightly uncomfortable because he knew he was fucking Mikey, it’s like it was written “I’m fucking your brother” on his forehead, even though he could swear that last month Mikey was with Gabe Saporta. Weird, right?  
“So, Gerard, Mikey told us you write comics and often draws. Man, Frank’s been a little obsessed with you”  
“Am not! Shut up, Ray. But really, what do you write about?”  
“Uh, mostly superhero stuff, and yeah, you know…”  
“That’s rad! Man, when I leave here I’m going to the closer comic book store to buy it”  
Gerard finally heard someone knocking on the door, and he ran to open it for Ryan to save him from this conversation.  
“Finally, you’re here. Please don’t embarrass me more, and don’t harass Frank about my crush on him. And don’t make out with your boyfriend in front of everyone”  
“Relax Gee, I’m not here to embarrass you. I just want to analyze this Frankie boy, so I’ll know he’s good enough for you”  
“Sometimes you’re worse than Mikey, I swear to god. Hey guys, this is Ryan and Brendon”  
And thankfully, everyone got along really well, engaging a quick conversation that Gerard wasn’t really included, he was just glad that he wasn’t the topic anymore. Still, as he listened to the conversation, he could feel Frank’s gaze on him, that was not cool, it was making him hot and bothered, Frank was only aware of the ‘hot’ part. When he was about to stand up and go outside to have a cigarette, unfortunately, Ryan opened his fucking mouth.  
“Are you single, Frank?”  
“Yes… but you’re not, why are you asking?”  
“I have this friend with a huge embarrassing crush on you”  
“Oh… can I ask who?”  
“Oh, he’s in the room looking at me like he wants to rip my throat”  
“I fucking should”  
“Dude, you just… oh man, he wasn’t even looking at you, you could have just looked at another direction, but now he knows it’s you”  
“Oh fuck you Mikey”

Frank had a grin on his face that if you didn’t know what just happened, you’d think he had won the fucking lottery, while Gerard just wanted to jump out of his window… it was so close. He definitely needed a cigarette now, as he walked out the door, he saw Frank getting up to follow him.  
“So… you have a huge embarrassing crush on me”  
“I didn’t say anything, so you can’t prove it”  
Frank fucking giggled at that. It was one of the cutest things he has ever heard, so he made a mental note to keep making jokes.  
“So hypothetically, if you had a crush on me, and I had a crush on you, would you let me kiss you?”  
“Stop saying the word ‘crush’, it makes me feel like I’m in high school again. But hypothetically, yes.”  
“What if it isn’t hypothetically?”  
“Then you should just kiss me”  
And Frank did. Gerard haven’t expected fireworks, butterflies in his stomach, and his hands to start shaking, and he was actually surprised that he was feeling like a 12-year-old with a crush. He also hasn’t expected his friends to be taping it and wolf whistling, but anyway. He ignored them, and kissed Frank back, holding him not wanting to let go just yet, but Frank broke the kiss, looking at him smiling.  
“Wanna go get coffee?”  
“Yes, please”

They left their friends behind, holding hands, and Gerard never felt so happy in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a shitty writer and i'm so tired please give me an a

**Author's Note:**

> i had to sell my soul to satan again so i could have inspiration to write this


End file.
